


Tiny Dancers

by zenxoxo



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom, Poetry Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenxoxo/pseuds/zenxoxo
Summary: A tidbit about autumn leaves.





	Tiny Dancers

Autumn

Your red, orange, and yellow dancers

Delicate as paper

Sweet as honey 

A breeze blows by 

They chatter and gently shiver

Their hands let go

Of the branches - they once held

The tiny dancers

Flutter towards the ground

The last seconds of their life

Spent with the best 

They twitter, tweeter, and tap dance

Until their life ends

You just hope,

That you don’t crunch one. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote in 2014!! it won me the senior poetry contest out of a thousand other applicants. ~ i’m very proud of it still to this day!!


End file.
